Harry Potter Black
by sera97
Summary: Harry es criado por Sirius , Harry va a Hogwarts en su 4 año que pasara. Good Dubledore , Good Draco . Parejas HP/DG/TD, DM/HG , RW/AG .
1. Chapter 1

Harry estaba nervioso ya que iba a empezar a ir a Hogwarts , a la escuela de sus padres y sus tios , su tia Minnie , el iba a empezar con la gente de su año es decir el iba a empezar cuarto , el había estudiado en muchos sitios pero al ser un campeón de duelo no podía quedarse a estudiar en el mismo sitio hasta que decidio retirarse , Harry era un chico alto a diferencia de su padre a esta edad y no llevaba gafas sus ojos verdes resaltaban , el hacer mucho ejercicio había resultado beneficioso.

Harry podría haberse sacado los TIMOS Y EXTASIS de cualquiera asignatura era un genio en todas, Sirius le estaba enseñando animagia , su patronus era un ciervo como el de su padre , era bromista pero como decía su tio Remus se parecía mas a su madre que a su padre .

Sirius le habia enseñado como jugar de cazador o buscador en quiddicht, según Sirius se le daba mejor ser cazador ya que su cuerpo no serviría para buscador .

Harry sabia que Sirius le estaba ocultando algo desde que a última hora cancelara lo de ir a la copa del mundo , pero lo sucedido después entendio sus razones, Harry quería ir a Gryffindor y hacer lo que el llamaría Merodeadores 2.0 ya que asi no se aburriría en Hogwarts y lo de realizar bromas era una de las cosas que lo conectaban con su padre .

Bueno Harry caminaba por King Cross con su padrino y su tio hacia mucho tiempo que los dos habían ido a despedirse cuando iba a los otros sitios el sabia que lo hacían por sus padres, Harry y Sirius entraron en el ande 9 y ¾ seguidos por Remus era casi la hora de irse del tren Harry se despidió de los dos pero Sirius le dijo una cosa -Harry haz orgullosos a tus padres , saca buenas notas y haz bromas, saluda a Dumbledore y McDonagald de mi parte , no pierdas los estribos con quejicus , pasatelo bien, adiós cachorro.

Harry se metio en el tren encontró un compartimento libre guardo el baúl y se sento esperando para irse , recordó varias cosas de su infancia como la vez que cambio el pelo a su padrino , la primera vez que monto en escoba , la primera vez gano su primer campeona to de duelo , su primera novia , la segunda novia , recordaba todo aunque siempre escuchaba decir que Harry a diferencia de su padre era que el solo quería ser famoso por algo hecho por el y no por haber sobrevivido y sus padres no.

Al cabo de unos minutos el tren empezó a moverse el se cambio de ropa para no tener que cambiarse antes de llegar y se quedo viendo el paisaje del tren hasta que alguien abrió la puerta del compartimento , se dio la vuelta y vio a dos chicas una rubia y otra morena que entraron ycerraron la puerta.

Harry dijo – sabeis que se pregunta si podeis entrar antes de entrar, bueno yo soy Harry James Potter y vosotras sois . pregunto al final Harry .

La morena contesto – lo siento pero es que nos estamos escondiendo , bueno yo soy Tracey Davies , y la chica de mi lado es Daphne Greengrass , asi que tu eres ese Harry Potter pensañoss que vendrías en primer año .

Harry dice- Encantado señoritas pero antes de responderos quedria saber de que os escondeis por que cerrar la puerta con un hechizo mágico .

Tracey dijo – Estamos huyendo de un idiota , asi que pro eso nos metimos aquí.

Harry dijo -Bueno quien es el idiota que se mete con dos señoritas tan bellas como vosotras .

Tracey y Daphne que no paraban de mirar a Harry estaban sonrojadas hasta que Daphne hablo diciendo uno llamado Draco Malfoy .

Harry dijo- Entiendo os importa yo puedo dejar que os moleste para siempre si quereis .

Tracey y Daphne dijeron al la vez -en serio podrías hacer que pare de molestarnos .

Harry dijo- si puedo , pero me tendrías que dejar salir.

Tracey desizo el hechizo y lo dejaron salir , el cogio su varita dijo unas palabras y se escucho un grito que parecía estar acercando justo en unos segudos se ve a Malfoy viniendo directamente hacia Harry sin pisar el suelo como si lo hubiese invocado y cae al suelo

Draco se levanta poco a poco quiere saber quien es el que le ha hecho hacer eso , ve el cuerpo de alguien delante suya , ya se quien ha sido ahora solo tengo que meterle miedo con mi padre por lo que acaba de hacer .

Harry espero unos segundos hasta que Draco se levantoy hablo – se puede saber quien coño eres.

Harry se pone las manos en el corazón y dice- Draco me rompes el corazón mira que no reconocer a tu primo .

Draco se le quedo mirando desde que habia dicho primo se le hacia familiar peroi no sabia de que dice- Yo no te conozco .

Harry dice – bueno entonces creo que voy a hacer un ajuste en la herencia de los Black ya no vas a recibir nada por herencia, eso te pasa por no reconocerme.

Draco se le quedo mirando pensando el actual Lord Black era su tio Sirius que era padrino de su PRIMO Harry .

Draco dice -Harry que haces aquí no estabas en Dumstrang .

Harry dice- no te lo dijo tu madre que me cambiaban aunque en Dumstran solo estuve hasta hace dos años , estaba en Beuxbatons , hace tiempo que no nos vemos asi que me podrias exlicar por que molestabas a Daphne Greengrass y Tracey Davies .

Draco se dio cuenta que Harry le estaba mirando con una cara seria eso queriia decir que no estaba para juegos .

Draco dice- Harry sabes que lo hago por mi padre , el quiere que sea como el un abusón .

Harry dice -asi que sigues a tu padre bueno entonces dile a tu padre que si no quiere que se le acabe el contrato con tu madre tu no vas ha hacer nada que el te diga cuando perjudique a los demás y si no se hara un duelo entre el y yo, bueno ahora trágate tu gran orgullo pídele perdón y que no las vas a molestar nunca mas.

Tracey y Daphne se habían quedado atonitos como Draco les pedia perdón y que nunca mas lo volveria ha hacer pero esa parte al decirlo estaba mas feliz .

Harry le dijo a Draco- Hoy aviso a Sirius para que se prepare para poder traer a tu madre a su casa , asi que vete no te metas con nadie y cuando recibas la carta de tu padre la vemos juntos y te digo lo que vamos a hacer .

Draco se fue .

Tracey dice – Bueno muchas gracias por lo que has hecho .

Harry dice- no pasa nada bueno ahora quisiera pediros un favor.

Daphne dice – depende de lo que sea aceptaremos o no .

Harry sabia que las chicas estaban actuando muy nerviosas desde que Draco se habia ido era como si no pudieran estar con un chico sin tener que forzar .

Harry dice – seguro que podeis ,bueno lo que quería pediros es saber que alumnos están en cada casa en cuarto año .

Tracey dice- porque quedrias saber eso.

Harry dice – por saber en que casa quiero estar no crees y para saber quien son mis compañeros de curso .

Daphne dice – bueno pues ya conoces a tres de Slythering .

Harry dice – va no hace falta ponerse asi pero voy a cambiar el favor en vez de eso voy a pedir que aunque este en otra casa que no sea Slythering me hablareis eso creoque lo podréis hacer .

Daphne y Tracey asienten y Daphne le pregunta -¿en que casa quieres estar?

Harry dice – es un secreto pero lo mas pobable es que no quede en Slythering , aunque eso nunca se sabe- termino Harry al final .

Harry se da cuenta de que están llegando y les pregunta una cosa - ¿Cómo se llega al castillo?

Daphne dice – los de primer año en barcas y el resto en carruajes .

Harry dice-gracias por decírmelo , me habían dicho que preguntase por ahí a algún alumno , bueno parece ser que ya estamos llegando .

Daphne dice -antes de bajarnos podrias decirnos el hechizo con el cual le has hecho a Malfoy para que vaya hacia ti .

Harry dice- bueno es el mas básico hechizo creo que lo aprenderemos este año es accio y dices lo que quieres atraer .

Harry se levanta al parar el tren y se despide de Daphne y Tracey , se adelanta hasta que ve a Hagrid a lo lejos llamando a los de primer año y se acerca a el .

Harry dice – cuanto tiempo sin verte Hagrid, parece que tengo que ir contigo al castillo para mi ceremonia .


	2. Chapter 2

Harry llega junto a los de primero con Hagrid al colegio la profesora Mcdonagald o tia Minnie les estaban esperando , llama a Harry a entrar ahora con ella mientras los de primero esperan .

Bueno me gustaría presentarles al nuevo alumno que empezara este año en Hogwarts en 4 curso , demos la bienvenida al señor Harry James Potter-Black -dice Dumbledore .

Harry y la profesora Mcdonagald entran en el gran comedor en la mesa de profesores Snape le mira como si duese a matar a Harry .

Harry se sienta y le ponen el sombrero .

 _Dificil muy difícil -dice el sombrero- lleno de valor , lealtad , inteligencia y quiere probarse a si mismo con lo cual_ Griffyndor .

Gryffindor empezó ha aplaudir, mientras Harry se encaminaba hacia la mesa de estos se fijo en alguien que conocía en esta mesa y se sentó al lado de este .

Hola Neville -dice Harry-cuanto tiempo .

Hola Harry -dice Neville-si cuanto tiempo desde hace dos años .

Si ,¿ que tal esta tu abuela? -dice Harry .

Como siempre -dice Neville- Harry me podrias haber dicho que venias.

Era una sorpresa -dice Harry- aparte así es más gracioso.

Harry ¿Qué tal están Sirius y el profesor Lupín?-dice Neville.

Bien aunque creo que ha Remus -dice Harry- no le va a gustar que le llames Lupin en vez de Remus.

Lo tendre en cuenta en el futuro- dice Neville-Bueno Harry después te presento a el resto de personas de nuestro curso.

Nev dime una cosa te sigue molesta Snape -dice Harry.

Si por Harry-dice Neville.

Alguien más que te moleste -dice Harry.

Algunos Slythering -dice Neville.

Adivino entre ellos mi primo ,¿no? -dice Harry.

Si-dice Neviile .

Nada si quieres mañana empiezas a entrenarte conmigo-dice Harry- ya que asi tengo compañía.

De verdad harias eso por mi Harry-dice Neviile.

Si Neville quieres que te enseñe algo más -dice Harry.

Harry ya hablamos mañana, va a empezar la ceremonia – dice Neville.

Al final de la cena Dumbledore se levanta para decir unas palabras .

Bueno después de esta fructífera cena -dice Dumbledore- tengo que comunicarlos varias cosas antes de que se vayan a sus salas comunes , este año en Hogwarts se hara el torneo de los tres magos en este se presentaran gente con mayor de edad , también quería aviasar que se va a volver a formar el club de duelo y también que este año no hay competición de Quidditcht.

Todos los alumnos se van hacia sus salas comunes mientras esto ocurre Harry se acerca hacía Draco y le da una nota .

Harry sube acompañando a Neville hacia la sala común de Gryffindor ,llegan al cuadro de la dama gorda.

Harry una cosa que le has dado a Malfoy-dice Neville.

Una nota para hablar con el mañana -dice Harry-bueno entremos.

Harry y Neville entran en la sala común de gryffindor , cuando Harry entra se presenta a la casa de Gryffindor.

Harry y Neviile suben a su habitación donde estaban varios chicos de su año .

Harry te presento a Ron Weasley , Dean Thomas y Seamus Finnigan-dice Neville.

Hola yo soy Harry James Potter-Black -dice Harry-buenas noches ya hablamos mañana.

Harry ve sus cosas en una cama se acerca se cambia hace un hechizo sobre la cama para dormir tranquilo y para despertarse pronto y se duerme.

A la mañana siguiente Harry se levanta y se va a duchar, al terminar de ducharse se cambia y se pone ropa para hacer deporte y se baja a los terrenos de Hogwarts cerca del lago negro y empieza a correr sobre media hora seguida sin parar.

Despues de correr subió hacia la sala común de gryffindor ha ducharse y cambiarse para el día, después de cambiarse baja a desayunar al gran salón.

Harry esta desayunando cuando llega Neville.

Hola Nev-dice Harry.

Hola Harry-dice Neville-¿Dónde estabas esta mañana?

Entrenando a y Nev empezamos por la tarde si te parece bien-dice Harry.

Vale Harry -dice Nev.

Los prefectos empiezan a repartir el horario de las clases a los alumnos .

Hola Harry Potter -dice una chica, Harry asiente -aquí tienes tu horario .

Gracias -dice Harry-me podrías decir tu nombre.

Me llamo Gwenog Jones -dice la chica.

Bueno tu ya conoces mi nombre por lo que encantado Jones-Dice Harry- bueno ya nos veremos.

Neville y Harry se van hacia su primera clase que era la de transformaciones con Hufflepuff .

Harry y Neville llegaron pronto así que esperaran fuera hasta que se pueda entrar a clase.

¿Nev te importaría decirme cuales Slythering se meten contigo a parte de mi primo?-dice Harry.

Nott , Crable y Goyle-dice Neville-¿Por qué Harry?

Ya lo veras -dice Harry- bueno Nev dime ¿quien es el o la mas inteligente de nuestro curso?

Esta entre Hermione , Greengrass , Davies , Padma , Susan y Dean-dice Neville-pero ahora que estas tú , yo se que vas a ser el mejor.

Bueno gracias por la confianza Nev -dice Harry-pero bueno sabes que estoy expulsado del circuito de duelo no.

Si Harry -dice Nev.

Pues ya me han añadido otra vez -dice Harry-mi primer combate será en un torneo que se celebra el día que vienen los de los otros colegios.

Me alegro escucharlo Harry-dice Nev- Harry cuando empezamos el entrenamiento .

Despues de la ultima clase Nev-dice Harry.

Gracias Harry -dice Neville.

Bueno Nev que piensas sobre Greengras y Davies-dice Harry.

Por lo que he escuchado son las reinas de hielo-dice Nev.

Gracias por la información Nev-dice Harry.

Harry me podrias hacer un favor-dice Neville.

Cual -dice Harry, pero al ver la cara de Neville-a ver si acierto quieres que me siente con Susan para sentarte tu con Hanna ,no es asi.

Harry como lo has sabido-dice Neville.

Nev tú solo te pones nervioso cuando se trata de ella-dice Harry-pero mira quienes vienen hacia aquí y si te hago ese favor.

Gracias Harry-dice Nev.

Bueno Nev vamos a saludarlas-dice Harry-espero no morir -susurra al fina Harry.

Hola Hanna Susan-dice Neville.

Hola Hanna ,Susie-dice Harry.

Hola Neville Harry-dice Hanna.

Hola Nev, Potter-dice Susan.

Ahora soy Potter -dice Harry-me podrias decir porque Susie- al terminar de decir esto le da una seña a Neville para ponerse a hablar con Hanna en otro lado .

Eso te pasa por no decirme que ivas a venir a Hogwarts Potter-dice Susan.

Es por eso Susie -dice Harry-y porque querias que te avisase Susie-dice Harry acercando un poco más a Susan.

Neville y Hanna se habían ido después de que Harry hiciese la señal.

Porque somos amigos no Potter-dice Susan nerviosa por el acercamiento de Harry.

Susie es por eso-dice Harry acercándose un poco más- enserio crees que me crea eso Susie , anda dime la verdad sabes que hasta que no me digas la verdad no vas a ir a ningún sitio-al decir esto último se acerca.

Es por eso Harry-dice Susan.

Ahora soy Harry -dice Harry-por volver a llamarme por mi nombre te dejo sentarte conmigo en transformaciones , que por cierto tenemos que entrar en clase-termina Harry y le coge la mano para entrar con ella a clase.

Al entrar se sientan en una de las mesas del fondo.

Susie por cierto , ¿Qué tal esta tu tía?-dice Harry el cual aun no ha soltado la mano de Susan.

Mi tía esta bien -dice Susan- y tu padrino.

Bien-dice Harry- así que ya no estas enfadada señorita Bones-terminando con un guiño.

No ya no sigo enfadada señor Potter-dice Susan.

Ahora soy señor Potter Susie-dice Harry pegándose a Susan.

Señor Potter quiere dejar ligar con la señorita Bones -dice la profesora Mcdonagald – quiero empezar a dar la clase.

Haciendo que toda la clase mire hacia atrás para ver lo que estaban haciendo.

Profesora yo creo que puede empezar-dice Harry.

La clase comenzó con una parte de teoría en la cual Harry dejo de atender y empezó a aburrirse cuando empezó la clase practica se veía a todo el mundo intentarlo menos Harry el cual miraba divertido como Susan fallaba.

Quieres que te ayude Susie-dice Harry.

Como si pudieras hacerlo-dice Susan.

Susie si lo hago a la primera te quedaras sentada conmigo en todas las clases de transformaciones -dice Harry.

Trato-dice Susan.

Harry cogio su varita se acerco al sapo tenia que hacer una copa perfecta de cristal , hizo el gesto con la varita y sin pronunciar el hechizo el sapo se convirtió en una copa perfecta de cristal.

Señor Potter bien hecho 20 puntos para gryffindor por conseguir la transformación a la primera y 10 puntos más por hacerlo sin pronunciar ninguna palabra-dice la profesora Mcdonagald.

Susie has perdido asi que vas a ser mi compañera todo este año en transformaciones-dice Harry-ahora quieres que te ayude.

Odio cuando tienes razón pero podiras ayudarme-dice Susan.

Claro Susie -dice Harry se acarca a ella y agarra la mano de Susan -tranquilizate y di el hechizo mientras miras el movimiento de la mano .

Susan hace lo que el dice mientras mira como el mueve su mano y consigue transformarlo en una copa de cristal .

Señorita Bones 10 puntos para Hufflepuff por conseguirlo y 5 puntos para Gryffindor por la ayuda del señor Potter hacia la señorita Bones-dice la profesora Mcdonagald- señor Potter creo haberle dicho que deje de ligar con la señorita Bones en clase.

Harry suelta la mano de Susan y se pone a leer el horario para saber las clases que le quedaban

Lunes

Martes

Miércoles

Jueves

Viernes

Transformaciones(H)

Pociones (S)

Aritmacia

Encantamientos(S)

Aritmacia

Estudio de Runas Antiguas

Estudio de Runas Antiguas

Pociones (S)

Transformaciones(H)

Encantamientos(S)

Cuidado de Criaturas Magicas(H)

Transformaciones(H)

Defensa contra las artes oscuras (R)

Defensa contra las artes oscuras (R)

Encantamientos(S)

Pociones (S)

Estudio de Runas Antiguas

Aritmacia

Transformaciones (H)

Defensa contra las artes oscuras (R)

Cuidado de Criaturas Magicas(H)

Encantamientos(S)

La clase termina todos esta recogiendo .

bueno quieres que te acompañe a tu clase mi querida Susie-dice Harry con un guiño al final.

Si tu quieres -dice Susan.

Pues vamos donde tienes que ir-dice Harry.

Tengo que ir a Runas-dice Susan.

Susie déjame coger tu mochila-dice Harry.

No hace falta Harry-dice Susan.

Susie si yo quiero hacerlo no tienes que negarte aparte que caballero seria yo si dejase que tu cargaras con la mochila-dice Harry.

Los dos salen de la clase dirigiéndose a Runas Harry con las dos mochilas y agarrados de la mano.

Susie quiero saber una cosa te importaría decirme si mi querido primo te molestaba a ti y a Hanna-dice Harry.

Algunas veces-dice Susan-¿por?.

Luego te enteraras-dice Harry.

Harry has visto a Hanna-dice Susan.

Si esta con Nev-dice Harry.


End file.
